Espera Hasta que vaya por tí
by Amelyst
Summary: No te vi en mucho tiempo, y así de pronto la vida decide llevarte lejos de mí, la esperana de verte era la que me daba fuerzas día tras día, ahora tengo la esperanza de que nos volveremos a ver muy pronto, pues para el amor nada es imposible.


Hi, n.n bueno otro efímero momento de inspiración, espero que les guste, ya saben, quiero saber si les gusta asi que dejen sus reviws.

**Disclaimer**

Bleach y sus personajes pertenecen a Tite Kubo, el día de hoy, solo los utilicé para llevar a cabo una más de mis locas imaginaciones...

* * *

Ha sido un largo día, hoy hubo un accidente de automóvil, un bus chocó contra un camión conducido por un piloto en estado de ebriedad, varios heridos se cuentan y son muchas las víctimas mortales, lo mas triste, es que en ese bus, venían varios colegas al hospital, es un día trágico para nuestra institución, para mí, solo es otro día largo, otro día que me separa de verte.

No puedo creer que la próxima semana estés aquí conmigo, cuando me llamaste y me diste la noticia de que venías me emocioné tanto, luego de no verte tres años finalmente estaremos juntos de nuevo.

_-Hola- escuché tu dulce voz_

_-¿Como estás preciosa?- te dije emocionado_

_-Muy bien, te tengo una noticia- escuché el tono de emoción en tu voz, lo que me puso alerta_

_-Dime_

_-Dentro de dos semanas, voy a llegar a verte_

_-No bromees así por favor, sabes que me haces demasiada falta_

_-No es broma- e contestaste enojada_

_-¿De verdad vienes? No lo puedo creer, finalmente luego de tres años sin verte, sin abrazarte, sin tocarte…_

_-Si lo sé, yo también te extraño, pero, solo son dos semanas y después de eso, espero que no nos separemos de nuevo…_

_-Si, nunca olvides que te amo_

_-Yo también, bueno, debo colgar, tengo muchas cosas que arreglar para poder viajar, hablamos en otro rato ¿si? Espero que me vayas a recibir al aeropuerto…_

_-Sí, ahí estaré preciosa._

_-Adiós- te despediste con tristeza_

_-Adiós- te respondí en un susurro, no quería que te fueras._

Ha pasado una semana desde esa llamada, he esperado pacientemente tu llamada, ya que cada vez que te llamo tu teléfono suena desconectado, está bien, no me preocupa, seguramente estarás muy ocupada preparándote para el viaje.

Después del largo día del hospital, me dirijo a descansar a mi departamento, no se porque mi mente piensa nuevamente en el accidente, fueron tantas las víctimas, pero un caso en especial llamó mi atención, una chica joven murió, sus daños eran graves, tenía múltiples heridas internas, pero a pesar de eso, el medico que la atendió, un buen amigo mío, me contó que la chica murió con una sonrisa, parecía que murió completamente en paz.

_-Es una lástima, era una linda chica- dijo mi amigo al describir a la mujer- Tenía el cabello muy negro, una piel blanca y suave, y unos ojos azules preciosos, eran como ver el cielo nocturno_

Vino a mi mente nuevamente una imagen tuya, la tarde que te dije que viajaría para poder estudiar medicina en Londres, Extrañamente, era una tarde exactamente igual a como la que hoy estoy viendo desde el balcón de mi departamento.

Era una tarde preciosa, los últimos vestigios del sol tornaban el cielo en un tono rojizo, como si el cielo sangrara, algunas estrellas comenzaban a asomarse y el viento estaba cálido. Así era el día en que te dije adiós.

-_Rukia… Debo decirte algo_

_-Dime…- tu mirada era algo melancólica, probablemente presentías lo que iba a decirte_

_-Mi beca a Londres ha sido aprobada, mañana debo partir- sonreíste, era una sonrisa verdadera, cálida, no había nada fingido en ella_

_-Me alegro mucho por ti Ichigo, es lo que querías, finalmente lograrás cumplir uno de tus sueños_

_-No iré si no quieres que vaya_

_-Es tu sueño, Ichigo, me duele separarme de ti, pero, no soy nadie para impedirte realizar tu destino, tu sueño_

_-También me duele dejarte, es por eso que no me iré si tú no quieres que lo haga_

_-No, Ichigo, vete, estudia, conviértete en el mejor médico, y vuelve por mí, yo te esperaré… lo prometo_

_-Y yo te prometo ir por tí, en donde quiera que te encuetres, Rukia…_

_Y luego de esas palabras sellamos nuestra promesa con un beso inolvidable…_

Tres años han pasado ya desde que aquello pasó, cuantas días no he estado a punto de tomas el primer avión y regresar a Tokio solo para poder verte, pero todas esas veces, te he llamado y me has hecho desistir, tus dulces palabras siempre me reconfortan a pesar de la distancia, a pesar de todo, aún te amo.

Una semana más ha pasado, las cosas en el hospital han estado sumamente pesadas, he estado atareado todos los días que ni siquiera he leído las noticias de la semana, ni siquiera he revisado mi correo electrónico, solamente he tenido un poco de tiempo para intentar llamarte; me inquieta un poco la falta de llamadas de tu parte, y que no contestes tu celular, pero confío en ti, finalmente te podré ver, hoy es el día en que finalmente te tendré entre mis brazos.

Es de mañana y espero tu llamada impacientemente pidiéndome que vaya a recogerte al aeropuerto.

Es hora del almuerzo, ¿Por qué rayos no te pregunté a que hora llegaba tu avión? Así no estaría esperando todo el día por una llamada.

Las estrellas brillan en el firmamento, ¿Por qué no me llamaste? ¿A caso decidiste no venir después de todo? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que ya no vendrías? ¿Estabas jugando conmigo? ¿Eso es? ¿Jugabas con mis sentimientos? ¿Encontraste a otro hombre que te hiciera feliz en mi ausencia?

Tirado en mi cama, a media noche y debo admitir que un poco ebrio, recibí una llamada, la llamada que cambiaría todo.

-Kurosaki- me dijo la voz de un hombre, una voz que yo conocía muy bien a pesar de que no la había escuchado en mucho tiempo

-¿Qué quieres?

-Dime, que demonios has estado haciendo, no respondes tus correos electrónicos, no contestas tu celular, ¿a caso has leído el periódico? ¿si quiera sabes lo que pasa en tu propio hospital?

-No, no he tenido tiempo, soy doctor, salvo vidas, o soy un magnate de negocios que tiene tiempo de sobra para leer cada periódico sobre la tierra, ni de enterarme de los chismes del hospital…

-Eres un imbécil, no sé como ella…-hubo silencio, ese silencio me trastornó, no sé porqué

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Byakuya?

-Baja, estoy estacionado afuera de tu edificio

_¿Que rayos hace Byakuya afuera de mi edificio a esta hora?_De pronto un rastro de esperanza llenó mi ser, tal vez tú vienes con él, tu avión tal vez se retrasó y viniste directamente a verme, tal vez pensaste que ya estaba dormido y por eso no me llamaste. Tonta, por ti incluso cruzaría el mar nadando si me lo pidieras.

Me vestí lo más decente que pude, y bajé casi tirando las cosas que se interponían en mi camino, cuando llegué por fin a la entrada del edificio, puede ver el lujoso automóvil negro polarizado estacionado enfrente, te imaginé adentro, me apresuré y finalmente la puerta se abrió, esperaba poder verte, pero, no fue así…

Tu hermano estaba dentro, me dirigió una mirada que no pude reconocer y me dijo: -Entra, debo hablar contigo- supuse que quizás me llevaría hasta ti, que estarías hospedada en un lujoso hotel y que estarías esperándome.

El automóvil hizo un ligero sonido cuando el chofer lo prendió y se puso en marcha, Byakuya me miró una vez más, esta vez vi lástima en su mirada, y tristeza y desolación, no sabía la razón del porque de esa mirada.

-A donde vamos- le dije con mal humor, el no me veía, solo veía por la ventana, absorto.

-Ya verás- me respondió tan bajo que pensé que tal vez había imaginado su respuesta

Llegamos a una casa antigua, muy grande, al automóvil cruzó el enorme jardín, la casa parecía ser de aquellos años 1600, realmente se veía antigua, pero era muy hermosa, aunque en el ambiente se percibía una sensación de pesar, de tristeza y melancolía.

Las puertas pesadas se abrieron y un gran salón se reveló ante mí, pera mi sorpresa estaban varias personas que hacía mucho tiempo no había visto, mis amigos, Inoue, Ishida, Chad, Renji, todos menos la persona que más añoraba ver, tú.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- pregunté, sorprendido y para ser sincero, un poco molesto, no era a ellos a quienes yo deseaba ver, a pesar de que eran mis amigos.

-Ven Kurosaki- interrumpió Byakuya detrás de mí, ¿porque rayos todos estaban tan misterioso? ¿Por qué mis amigos no decían nada y me miraban como si me dirigiera a mi ejecución?

Mientras caminábamos, pude sentir que el ambiente se tornaba frío, la luna estaba llena, pero a pesar de eso, yo la sentía tan oscura, sentía en mis adentros, una sensación, de que algo no estaba bien.

Llegamos a la capilla de la casa, era tan grande y lujosa que hasta su propia capilla tenía, Byakuya, al frente, abrió la puerta, le seguí y mis amigos me siguieron a mí.

Pude observar que la capilla olía precioso, como a esencia de canela, ese aroma me recordó tu olor, así hueles tú.

Byakuya se dirigió al frente de la capilla, logré ver que muy cerca del atar, habían varias flores, pero no pude ver más pues la figura de Byakuya opacaba casi toda mi vista.

Finalmente él se detuvo, justo en el lugar en el que estaban todas las flores.

-Kurosaki, no se que has estado haciendo, pero me doy cuenta de que no sabes nada, no se si eres tan idiota que no te diste cuenta, pero esto es por lo que te fui a buscar…-sus palabras me asustaron, lo que me decía no tenía sentido para mí, luego de que las dijo él se movió a un lado y dejó a vista de todos lo que él ocultaba a mis ojos…

En el momento, la imagen me horrorizó, sentí como mi perturbado espíritu se revolvía en mi cuerpo, la cabeza me dio vueltas, sentí que una daga atravesaba mi corazón y palpitaba cada vez mas lento, despacio, más despacio; mis manos se enfriaron, empecé a sudar frío, me quedé congelado justo en el lugar en el que me había quedado, no me podía mover a pesar de que quisiera, mil pensamientos se revolvían en mi cabeza pero el principal era _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tú?_ _¿Porqué estas… muerta?_

-¡No!- dije mientras caía de rodillas a tus pies, mis manos se aferraron a la base de tu ataúd, parecía como si durmieras y en cualquier instante fueras a despertar, estabas preciosamente vestida de blanco, un vestido que cubría tu delicada figura, tu rostro estaba sereno, tranquilo, irradiabas tanta paz…

-¡Que pasó!- exigí a todos los que se encontraban allí- ¡quiero que me lo digan ya!

-Kurosaki-kun- fue Inoue quien habló- ella, vino la semana pasada, quería darte una sorpresa, ella fue a verte…

Entonces recordé aquel accidente de autobús, ella viajaba en ese maldito autobús… ella había muerto en el mismo hospital en el que yo estaba y no me había dado cuenta…

Recordé nuevamente a mi compañero de trabajo:

_-Es una lástima, era una linda chica. Tenía el cabello muy negro, una piel blanca y suave, y unos ojos azules preciosos, eran como ver el cielo nocturno_

Sus palabras resonaron en mi cabeza varias veces… Esa mujer hermosa que había descrito, era ella, era Rukia…

Sentí a mi corazón desgarrarse una vez mas, ¿sería posible que para estos momentos aún quedara algo de mi corazón? ¿Qué era lo que aún latía y mantenía mi sangre corriendo por todo mi cuerpo? Rukia llevaba muerta una semana, a pesar de eso, ella estaba tan bella, como si de verdad durmiera.

-Apenas llegamos ayer, hemos terminado con todos los trámites correspondientes y mañana mismo regresamos a Japón, las cosas allá ya están preparadas, el funeral se realizará a penas lleguemos, así que será mejor que todos descansemos- dijo Byakuya a todos los que nos encontrábamos en el lugar.

Los chicos iban saliendo lentamente de la capilla, iba a hacer lo mismo, estaba dispuesto a ir a mi departamento, arreglar algunos asuntos comprar mi boleto de avión esperando que aún quedaran algunos disponibles y regresar con ellos a Japón, sentí la mano de Byakuya detenerme justo antes de cruzar la puerta.

-Tu boleto de avión está pagado, hay un traje adecuado para la ocasión en la habitación en la que descansarás hoy, no te preocupes por nada mas, las cosas en tu trabajo ya están arregladas, tienes licencia para ausentarte de tus labores, tu padre ya está avisado de que volverás con nosotros a Tokio y te está esperando, no hay nada mas de lo cual debas ocuparte, mas que de rendirle el debido respeto a mi hermana.- su voz era fría, pero aún así noté la nota de dolor, tristeza y melancolía que él trataba de esconder.

-Gracias, por esto, Byakuya…

-No agradezcas nada Kurosaki, lo hago por ella…

Salí de la capilla, el ambiente me pareció más frío que antes, y la noche aún más oscura, mi luz se había apagado, ¿Cómo pude estar tan cerca de ti sin sentirte? ¿Por qué pasaba esto? El destino, se ensañó con nosotros, teníamos una historia que escribir, una vida por vivir, en poco tiempo yo habría logrado todo lo que me había propuesto y regresaría por ti, pero te perdí antes de tenerte…

El resto de esa noche no pude dormir, por más que deseaba cerrar los ojos, tu imagen aparecía, quería dejar de pensar, quería arrancarme la cabeza, ¿Por qué te fuiste y me abandonaste? ¿Por qué me dejaste? ¿Por qué el destino me apartó de ti tan repentinamente?

Amaneció, llegamos al aeropuerto, ninguno de todos los que viajábamos habíamos dicho palabra alguna, durante todo el vuelo, mis pensamientos fueron oscuros, pensaba que si quizás causaba un accidente aéreo moriría e iría contigo al más allá, pero luego pensé en las personas inocentes que me llevaría conmigo, aquellos que aún merecían vivir. Yo no quiero ser como ese asesino ebrio que te arrebató la vida y me quitó la felicidad.

Aterrizamos, nuevamente subimos a un automóvil lujoso, vagamente observé como la ciudad pasaba por mis ojos, bebería estar feliz por regresar a la ciudad que me vio nacer y crecer, pero nada en esas circunstancias puede causar felicidad alguna.

Llegamos a tu casa, aquella casa en la cual nos habíamos visto muchas veces, aquella casa que había sido testigo de nuestro amor, aquella casa en la que muchas noches me escurrí como un ladrón dispuesto a robar el más valioso de los tesoros, tú.

El funeral transcurrió, largo, silencioso, doloroso, mi padre ya estaba en la casa cuando llegamos, cualquier manifestación de felicidad por mi regreso había sido opacada por la situación en que se había dado nuestro reencuentro.

Mi corazón se desgarra con cada palpitar, como desearía que se parase ya, no deseo seguir sintiendo este dolor, llévame contigo Rukia…

El momento final llegó por fin, el aire es frío, pero la tarde es hermosa, nuevamente el sol tiñe de rojo sangre el cielo, la vista desde el pequeño cementerio de la casa Kuchiki es preciosa.

Aviento una rosa roja hacia el lugar en el cual yace tu cuerpo, poco a poco, el fino ataúd va quedando sepultado por la tierra que lo cubre, las personas han empezado a retirarse, hasta que finalmente quedo yo solo, observando absorto el lugar en el que te hallas dormida…

Diviso que en la lejanía se encuentran esperándome tu hermano, mi padre y nuestros amigos. No me importa, quiero quedarme junto a ti todo el tiempo que me sea posible, quiero morir aquí mismo si es posible.

Una ráfaga de viento frío me hace estremecer, observo el cielo, los tenues rayos de sol aforrándose al cielo como yo me aferro a ti, no quiero dejarte ir.

Fue en una tarde así en que te dije adiós, una preciosa tarde, entonces reflexiono sobre como ha sucedido todo, -_la tercera es la vencida_- es el pensamiento que ocupa mi mente y sonrío ante la ironía. Cada vez que hay un crepúsculo sangrante como el de hoy, nos decimos adiós.

Finalmente, son tres las veces en que nos hemos dicho adiós:

La primera: cuando nos despedimos la tarde antes de que yo partiera a Londres, el cielo parecía estar sangrando

La segunda: tú te despediste de mí, la tarde en que moriste, nuevamente el cielo parecía que estaba sangrando.

La tercera: hoy, la tarde es casi la misma, hoy es el día de tu entierro, el día en que le digo adiós a tu cuerpo mortal y nuevamente el cielo está sangrando…

Finalmente, hay algo positivo, cada vez que el cielo se torne de color sangre, se que tú estarás conmigo, porque sé que a pesar de que has dejado tu cuerpo, tu espíritu y tu alma, aún me acompañan y lo harán hasta que llegue el día en que nos reunamos y finalmente logremos ser felices, después de todo, lo prometimos, prometimos que tú me esperarías y yo te prometí que iría por ti, nunca dijimos a donde iría por ti, así que solo me queda decir: Rukia, espérame en donde quiera que estés, hasta que yo vaya por ti…


End file.
